1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to highly secure marking labels for the visible or partially coded identification of a glass panel such as an automobile windshield. The information must be definitively affixed to the interior of the passenger compartment, on the glass panel, and be visible from the exterior. This can be the case for documents such as, for example, automobile registration stickers, proof of insurance or tax stickers. These documents bear general information supplemented by specific information pertaining to the vehicle or its owner.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of such labels are already known in the state of the art. One can cite French patent FR 2716559 pertaining to a plaque designed for marking, certification and/or control operations which can be applied on a transparent support surface. It comprises a plastic film support, an imprint on its first surface and a first transparent adhesive layer applied on this imprint, as well as a first removable protective coating. A second adhesive layer is applied to the second support surface and is covered by a second removable protective coating. A control coupon is applied on the second coating by means of a third adhesive layer. The support and the coupon bear mutually corresponding information. Nevertheless, the devices according to the state of the art do not provide a high level of security against fraud, and it is relatively easy to peel off an original document and to modify the personalization information in an undetectable manner.